


Cotton Candy Fluff

by Peter164



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Baking, Breakfast, Cookies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fireworks, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, M/M, Picnics, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 16:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter164/pseuds/Peter164
Summary: Blitz and Hearth have a special day together.





	Cotton Candy Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> It came to my attention recently that this ship has no fluffy stories in it at all. So I created a fluffy story to end all fluffy stories. You're welcome.

Hearth had been up for a few hours already. He'd been living with Blitz in Midgard whenever he wasn't studying with Odin. He would get up early and take a walk to soak in as much sun as he could before they had to close the curtains. The artificial light from the bulbs worked, but it was no replacement for the real thing. It was nearing the time when Blitz usually got up, so he figured he'd give him a nice surprise. Pancakes.

He tried his best not to make noise as he worked, but he didn't actually know what made noise and what didn't. He knew that the big pots and pans and spoons made a lot of noise from watching people's reactions when they hit each other, but did the batter make noise? Does it make noise when it hit the pan? The counter? Really the best he could do was pray he didn't wake him up too early. He'd made a couple pancakes for each of them and was just finishing up when he felt arms around his skinny waist. He turned around and gave him a quick kiss. He pointed to himself, flicked his fingers by his eyes and pointed to Blitz. Did he wake him up? Blitz shook his head.

He asked if he was loud. Blitz shook his head again. Hearth smiled and handed him a plate of pancakes. He loved seeing Blitz in the morning. It was the one time he didn't look untouchable. His hair was messy, his clothes were big and baggy, his eyes still drooped a little bit. Hearth started putting syrup on his pancakes. He was only halfway done when Blitz took the bottle from him. He signed _too much_. Hearth pouted, but put the bottle down. They ate together in comfortable silence, but then again, a thunderstorm was comfortable silence to Hearth. 

When they finished eating, Blitz stood up to take the dishes to the sink. Hearth looked at the fridge and saw a note in a mix of his and Blitz's handwriting. He pulled it off the fridge and read it to himself.

_Ice cream_   
_Butter_   
_Brown sugar_   
_Eggs_   
_~~Milk~~ _

He tapped on Blitz's shoulder and handed him the list. The dwarf shrugged, time for a grocery run.

~*~

Hearth pouted. Blitz wouldn't let him get the amaretto cherry ice cream. He felt that Blitz should be thankful they weren't with Alex and Magnus. They'd have one sitting in the cart and one pushing them around the store like a maniac, grabbing things wildly off the shelves. He tried begging one more time and finally was able to put it in the cart without making Blitz mad. He held up his pointer finger, pinkie, and thumb to declare his love for his boyfriend. He begged for more things on the way so by the time they got to checkout, more than half the items were to satisfy his sweet tooth. Blitz made small talk with the cashier that Hearth didn't care enough about to pay attention to. 

At home they unpacked their groceries to find they had accidentally gotten everything to make chocolate chip cookies. Hearth lit up with excitement and wildly flapped his hands, probably doing something resembling signing. Blitz had a big smile on his face, chest rumbling, his was laughing. He took Hearth's hands and promised they could bake cookies. Hearth kissed him in thanks. Hearth sat on the counter with a bowl in his lap. Blitz poured in the ingredients and let him stir it together. He started putting the flour in the measuring cup and ended up spilling the contents all over the counter. Hearth laughed and hopped down from the counter. He helped Blitz scope up the right amount of flour and put it into a bowl.

_It'll bake out_

Blitz smiled. He took his hand off the counter and lightly smacked Hearth in the stomach, just hard enough to leave a ghostly white handprint. Hearth looked at Blitz mischievously and smothered his hands in flour. He grabbed the sides of Blitz's face and bent over to kiss him. When he pulled away, his boyfriend's cheeks were covered in the white powder. Blitz smeared more flour onto his shirt. Next thing Hearth knew, they were chasing each other around the house with flour covered hands trying to catch the other. Both were laughing and smiling, he felt like the little kid he never got to be. He finally got Blitz, out of breath and panting. He smeared his hands over him, getting his clothes absolutely filthy.

_Cookies._

Blitz reminded him. Hearth kissed him one more time and walked back into the kitchen to finish up. The entire kitchen was completely covered in flour, including the couple in it. By the time the cookies were actually ready to bake, they were too exhausted to actually shape the dough and wait for them to bake. Hearth's solution was to take the mixing bowl into the living room and just eat it. Blitz had an idea to one up that. He asked Hearth to help him rearrange furniture and get some blankets from the closet. He set up some cushions and chairs and draped the sheets over the top, leaving a little canopy for them to sit in.

Hearth crawled inside and Blitz turned on the TV. They'd been watching a really weird Midgard show called Pokémon. He turned on the subtitles and left for just a moment to get two spoons. He came back in their little cubby hole and Hearth rested his head on his shoulder. They may or may not have finished the entire bowl together, but they had a date planned tonight, they couldn't just sleep off their post sugar rush crash like they normally would. They needed to change. 

Blitz handed Hearth an outfit for him to change into. Hearth never cared about his appearance. He already stood out in Midgard. His pale skin and white-blond left most people starstruck, and he never really went out in Alfheim. But Blitz cared, he wanted to look presentable. To him first impressions mattered, and if you look good, that's half the job already done. Hearth listened to Blitz whenever it came to stuff like that, because he wanted him to be happy. And if he was happy, then what was a little extra effort going to do?

Red and white flannel, with his usual black leather jacket. He'd adjusted to the skinny jeans that were so trendy now and also happen to be in his pile of clothes. The candy cane scarf Blitz originally gave him was stacked on top. He changed as quickly as he could and turned to see Blitz rolling up the sleeves to his white dress shirt. A little plaid blue tie was fastened around his neck. Blue slacks and black suspenders. Hearth loved his fashionably extra boyfriend.

Blitz refused to tell Hearth where they were going tonight. After the sun went down, but before it was completely dark yet, they walked out the door. Blitz had a bag with him. They walked to city park, where what seemed like hundreds of people crowded together. The two managed to find a quiet spot away from most of the people to settle down in. Blitz took his bag and spread a blanket out on the grass. He asked Hearth to look for the closest bathroom just in case. He nodded and went off looking. When he came back there were little tea candles set up around the blanket. Food was spread out for them. Popcorn, cupcakes, a little bowl of fruit, a bag of chips, and a bag of chocolate kisses. Two plastic wine glasses sat full of dark purple liquid. 

_There's a restaurant close by that I figured we could stop at when we're done._

Hearth smiled and hugged him. He gave him a gentle kiss and sat down. Blitz settled in next to him and took his hand. Hearth took a sip of his drink. It's Gatorade. Blitz remembered that Hearth had a photoshoot thing tomorrow for the new clothing line. He probably remembered because he scheduled it, but Hearth still appreciated the subtle gestures, and the grandiose ones. 

He had just started eating when a little sparkling ball floated up into the sky with a little hiss before exploding into a rainbow of colors. Hearth adored fireworks. They were always so pretty, and even though he couldn't hear them, he could feel them rumbling in his chest and his teeth. Blitz put his head on his shoulder and stared up into the sky at the balls of color bursting in front of them.

Blitz tapped his shoulder to get his attention. Hearth looked over and saw his new favorite sign. Pointer finger, pinkie, and thumb held out high while the middle and ring finger stayed tucked against the palm.

_I love you._

Hearth repeated the sign back to him. Blitz kissed him in the candlelight, fireworks still rattling their bones.


End file.
